Complete the Circle
by rina riku
Summary: A hero dead and a conqueror foiled. An old power comes into play to reveal the truth of the past, and complete the circle of time.
1. Chapter 1

Complete the Circle

By rina riku

They kneeled in a row. At one end, a man desperately trying to find a way out, while pleasing his master in order to not be killed. At the other end, stood a man who was desperately fighting a losing battle to get back control of his body in order to save his son. And in the middle, knelt the brave warriors who had been overwhelmed, as they now knelt at the feet of their conqueror in stubborn defiance. No hero to come and save them, for he was dead.

Thousands of miles away, in a castle that was once a school, but was now a bastion for those fleeing for their lives, something awoke. It extended its senses for the first time in many a century, to find something missing. Reaching out along their connection, it found the missing piece, and pulled, bringing it back to its proper place.

The conqueror was pleased. His servants had been successful, and he had defeated the only real opposition to his rule over the country. It would be simple now, to overthrow the bastion of the light, filled only with school children. He had his greatest enemy dead, by what, he didn't know, no one did, but that was unimportant. His second greatest enemy and all his followers were on their knees in front him, chained together like the insignificant dogs they were. Covered in blood, their own and others, and mud, filthy just like their blood. To simply eradicate them would be only too simple. A single word and the chained line of rebels would be dead. He smirked, reveling in the feeling of superiority and power, only to have it disappear as a light appeared around the leader and the entire line of prisoners along with their guards disappeared.

A line of prisoners appeared in the midst of a war, only to have it come to a startled halt as the pewter bowl full of pudding landed on the head of the leader. The children took in the bloodied appearance of their elders, as the spy immobilized his fellow guard and gave the leader a hand up. He was startled as he felt a presence pushing into his mind, frantically he tried to push it out, but to no avail as he vaguely noticed the startled looks on his comrades faces a stern voice rang though his head.

'_You're all grounded!'_

He nodded to himself in satisfaction. The conflict was resolved and the perpetrators duly punished. He could sleep now for a few more hours till he needed to rise and wake his husband in order to greet his children.

In another part of the castle, a spirit that had been free to wander went to find its sleeping body.

_(tbc.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Complete the Circle chap. 2

By Rina riku

He was floating in a sea of darkness, no direction nor purpose, just gently drifting along with the current. He was soft and warm, but something nagged at him, something he knew he should know, but he couldn't quite remember it. Giving up on the thought, he shifted a bit to see what would happen. Something slightly firmer than the sea pressed down on him, and he pressed back. A faint touch was felt from the other side of the barrier and he fell asleep knowing he was not alone.

There was a faint noise know penetrating into the warm sea of blackness. He didn't like it. He knew it entailed something big, but not something he was willing to face. He tried to go back to sleep when something abruptly changed in his surroundings. It was if someone had opened a window and a draft was coming through. The sea around him was churning and pushing on him violently causing him to move. Abruptly light pierced his eyelids as a rush of cold air washed over his body, an unearthly scream announced his displeasure as he was torn from his haven. Noise and light surrounded him, overloading his senses as he continued to bawl. He knew something about this wasn't right; he just could not place it.

His body was enveloped in warmth, different from the sea but just as agreeable, and as the noise quieted down so did his cries until all was silent. Then a deep warm voice spoke above him.

'_I present to you my second son, Heron Jamison Gryffindor!'_

And as the last echo of his words died, cheers rose to the ceiling along with the lusty cries of an unhappy baby.


End file.
